1. Field of the Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concept(s)
The presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive process(es), procedure(s), method(s), product(s), result(s), and/or concept(s) (collectively referred to hereinafter as the “present disclosure”) relates generally to a liquid home care composition and use thereof. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present disclosure relates to a liquid home care composition comprising a mixed hydrophobically modified cationic polysaccharide comprising a polysaccharide backbone having at least one cationic group, and at least one C3-C8 short chain hydrophobic group and at least one C9-C24 long chain hydrophobic group attached thereon.
2. Background and Applicable Aspects of the Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concept(s)
Liquid home care products are often considered to be more convenient to use than dry powdered or particulate home care products. Liquid home care products have therefore found substantial favor with consumers. Such liquid home care products are readily measurable, speedily dissolved in wash water, capable of being easily applied in concentrated solutions or dispersions to soiled areas to be cleaned and are non-dusting. Additionally, liquid home care products may have incorporated in their formulations materials which could not withstand drying operations without deterioration, which operations are often employed in the manufacture of particulate or granular home care products.
Liquid home care products in terms of their most basic components generally comprise functional ingredients such as one or more surface active agents (surfactants) that promote and facilitate the removal of stains and soils in aqueous wash solutions formed from such liquid home care products. Liquid home care products will also generally contain a liquid carrier such as water which serves to dissolve or at least suspend the essential functional surfactant ingredients.
In addition to the surfactants and liquid carrier, heavy duty liquid home care products can also contain a wide variety of additional functional ingredients which serve to boost the cleaning effectiveness of the products into which they are incorporated. Such additional functional ingredients can include, for example, but not by way of limitation, various organic and inorganic builders, chelating agents, bleaching agents, bleach activators or catalysts, enzymes, enzyme stabilizers, grease/oil solvents, dye transfer inhibition agents, pH controllers, brighteners and the like. While such additional components can enhance the products cleaning performance, such additional functional materials can also be relatively expensive, thereby driving up the cost of manufacture of such products and ultimately driving up the cost of such products to the consumer.
The ideal liquid home care product must be dispensible from the means currently used for dispensing powders. This requires that such a liquid have a fairly high viscosity so that it will not run out of a loosely sealed dispensing cup meant for powders. In order to achieve viscosities as high as are desired in a system such as this, it is useful to use thickeners. However, the thickeners are generally used in such high amounts as to render the liquid home care product hazy. In addition, the thickeners are not compatible with more complex liquid home care formulations. The opaque liquid home care product prevents the decomposition of light-sensitive components but also has the disadvantage that the consumer cannot see the appearance and amount of the liquid home care product. A need therefore exists for developing a clear, or translucent, or transparent liquid home care product with high shear viscosity, in which the viscosity will be reduced when shear stress is increased and will be compatible and effective with the complex liquid home care formulations.